degrassitestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160903055004
I have some big news, you guys. I've been meaning to post about this for a long time now, but my summer has been so busy that I just haven't found the time, but I've left it for too long and I'm dying to tell you all, so anyways... This October, I'M GOING TO JAPAN FOR THREE WEEKS! Most of you guys know me and know how much a trip to Japan means to me. No joke, there is absolutely NOTHING I desire more than to travel to my motherland. I have longed to explore my roots since I was a child and I've reached a point in my life where I've become obsessed in doing whatever I can to go there. I've been working hard and saving up my money for this, like you have no idea. When I come back home at the end of my trip, you better believe that my ass will be broke as fuck. I don't care, though. This is going to be more than worth it. Saying that I'm excited right now is an understatement. Anyways, last year, my cousin and aunt offered to take me out there, because they go every five years to participate in a special festival in Okinawa. They're returning this year for this occasion, and knowing how much I've always wanted to go, they invited me to come along. Believe me, this isn't something that I planned recently or anything. I started arranging this trip for myself since the beginning of this year and my cousin offered me the invite during Thanksgiving last year, so I've had a lot to think about and plan over the past 11 months. I'm going to be with my aunt and cousin for one week in Okinawa, because we're all taking part in this festival. It's a celebration where Japanese people from all over the world come to represent their ethnic community from their respective countries. Therefore, my cousin, my aunt, and I will be among the many representing Japanese Canadians from Toronto. Okay, but an even bigger part of my news is that I'm only spending about a week with my two family members. During the other two weeks of my trip, I'll be separating from them and travelling on my own! :D They have another side of their family to visit and I have my own. I'm lowkey nervous and highkey excited to travel by myself, though! I feel like I need this experience for my own personal validation and happiness. In case anyone is interested in where I'll be stopping in Japan, I've got a map handy. I'm leaving on October 21st and it takes a day just to get from Toronto to Japan. My flight is direct and 18 hours long, which is a longer plane ride than I've ever taken before. I'm making six destination stops on my trip. *I'll be in Okinawa from October 22nd until October 30th. Okinawa is circled on the map in the bottom right-hand corner, although, that's not actually where it's located. It's a small set of islands just south of the country. That's where the festival takes place that I'll be partaking in with my cousin and aunt. *I'm heading to Fukuoka on October 30th, and yes, this is where I'll be going alone. Fukuoka is on the left-hand side, in the grey shaded area. I have part of my mom's family living there, so I'll be staying with them for a few days. They visited Toronto during the summer and offered to let me stay with them. *Next, I'll be going to Shiga, Kyoto, and Osaka on November 2nd. All three places are located in the indigo shaded area in the middle of Japan. I have two guy friends who studied abroad in Toronto last year and live in Kyoto and Osaka, respectively, so I'll be spending time with them while I'm there. I also have part of my dad's family in Shiga, so that's why I put time aside to visit them, too. *Finally, I'll be heading over to Tokyo on November 7th and staying until November 12th. Tokyo is, of course, the capital of Japan and the biggest city in the world. I cannot go to my motherland and not visit the city to end all cities. I have one cousin who lives in Tokyo with his new wife. He's from my mom's family that I'm seeing in Fukuoka, but lives in Tokyo, because of his job. He's visited my family and I here in Toronto about four times in the past 8 years, so I know him pretty well. I'm coming home in the evening on November 12th, and due to the time change, it'll still be November 12th when I arrive back to Toronto, so I'm happy I won't be losing a day. Time is something I can't afford to lose these days, lmfao.